A forbidden love part three
by Sylarismine
Summary: Claire gets Gabriel out of jail and takes him away to keep to herself.


**This part will be erotic, so do not read if you are not of appropriate age. Disclaimer, I do not own heroes. Please leave comments!**

I walked through the door with my dad behind me as he closed the door and locked it. "Are you mad at me? You haven't said anything since we got in the car. Since I told you." My dad put a rag under warm water and then handed it to me. "No, I've just been thinking. There is something I need to tell you. It's not fair to keep it from you any longer. What you can do, I've known about you Claire. I knew before you knew, before you made those tapes with Zac." "You saw the tape?"

"Why didn't you say anything?" "For a lot of reasons, I just wanted to protect you." "Protect me, all this time I've felt so alone like some sort of freak and you knew? "I work very hard, I've done things I'm not proud of to keep you safe." "What kinds of things?" He moved away from me again. "I just wanted you to have a normal life." "Jackie died because of me. He thought she was me didn't he?" "That man is taken care of. I promise you."

"You and mom knew all this time?" "Your mother doesn't know, neither does your brother." "Actually Lyle kind of found out." "Any body else?" "Zac." "No body else can know, it's the only way to keep you safe. That man who tried to kill you, there are others out there like him who want what you have and will hurt you to get it. That's why we can't tell your mother, we can't tell anybody. Do you understand?" "Yes." "Those tapes, you need to destroy them."

I'd been thinking about Gabriel since my arrival home, I wanted to find him. He saved my life. I desperately wanted to go to him, where ever he was. My father told me he was being taken care of, but I didn't believe him. For too long now, my dad has lied to me. I wasn't going to take it anymore.

"-And then he grabbed her, and...I tried to save her, but he was killing her. She told me to run so I ran." I hated that I had to remember everything and tell it to the lady from the FBI. For a moment I was glad my dad was there next to me. "I left her and I ran." "I'm sorry Claire, I know you've been through a lot. I just have a few more questions. This man, did he exhibit anything out of the ordinary?" "You mean besides killing my friend?' "No, I mean like being able to fall five stories and walk away without a scratch." "What?" "Well you said Gabriel tackled the man who killed Jackie and they both fell over the ledge. That's a pretty long fall." "Is Gabriel here, is he ok?"

The officer lead me and my reluctant father to the holding cell and unlocked the door. My dad looked taken aback and tried to grab my arm. "What?" "That man is the one who tried to kill you." "No, dad he saved my life." I pulled away and walked inside the holding cell. The officer shut the door while my dad tried talking to him. Gabriel sat up and looked at me. "Oh my god, you're ok." I sat down next to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thanks to you." He was still covered in blood, but it didn't bother me. "How long have you known?" "Known what?" "That you're like me. I know you can fly, but healing? You would have died if you couldn't." "I don't know how, Just that when I touched you I felt something."

"Claire, get away from him!" My dad was let in and he grabbed me by the shoulder. "Stop, let go." I pulled away. "Claire, he's dangerous.""He saved my life, whoever tried to kill me was someone else." "No, Claire he's manipulating you." "If anyone is manipulating, its you." "I'm taking you home, now." "No. I'm staying here." "Claire, please." "Officer, can you let my father out." The officer didn't mind, he unlocked the door and escorted my dad out, then closed the door, locking me in with Gabriel. "I'm staying here with you."

"I don't get why someone would want to frame you." "Claire, there is something I need to tell you. But before I do I need to know that you will keep an open mind." "How open?" "Open enough to trust me." "I trust you Gabriel, more than anything." "I don't know who was trying to kill you, but I do know that whoever it was, wanted to frame me." "Are you saying that this person knows you, but you don't know them?" "Yes. The other thing you need to know is that after I discovered my first ability, I killed someone to obtain another."

I stood up and walked around the room, the clock in the reception area outside said it was almost nine at night. I'd been here for three hours. I didn't care though, I was here with Gabriel and had learned more about him. He'd killed someone. "How. How did you take someone else's ability?" "I had cut their head off, to get to the brain. I would simply touch it and then the ability was mine."

"The man that tried to kill me, he used his finger to cut with, but it was an invisible cut. Was that power yours?" "It is, but I haven't used it since the person I killed." "Who did you kill? What was his power?" "His name was Brian Davis, and his ability was telekinesis." "Like being able to move things without touching them?" "Yes." "And he's the only one you've killed. You haven't killed anyone else?" "No. I haven't."

"On the news, I heard that a girl named Charlie died, the same way Jackie did." "That was not me, this person is out to get me and has my ability." "Is there anyway to find this person? maybe put him or her behind bars?" "I honestly don't know, If I had any chance at finding this person, I would without a doubt kill him." "I don't want you to kill anyone Gabriel. I don't want to loose you." "Hey, Gray. Your free to go." I turned and looked to see an officer opening the door. "Come on, let's get out of here." I took Gabriel's hand and he stood up to follow me out.

"Claire, where exactly are you taking me?" "Somewhere we can be alone." I walked with Gabriel behind me, I was taking him where I used to go when I wanted to be alone. Turning on Ash street, the building was at the end of the road. "This area is deserted." "That's the point of being alone." The cement road ended and the rest of the way was dirt. The steps of the building creaked underneath our weight. "This place is huge." "Yeah, when I found it, I wanted to keep it all to myself. Now, I want to share it with you."

Gabriel walked around, and then saw the king size bed that was in the far corner. He seemed to be thinking about something, and I wished I knew what. Stopping the middle of the open space, he turned to face me. Gabriel had this look on his face, I couldn't figure out what, but then he walked over to me and snaked his hands in my hair. He looked down into my eyes, holding my gaze. Then I felt his powerful lips against mine.

I kissed him back and wrapped my hands around his neck as he picked me up and carried me over to the bed. Sitting down with me on his lap, he moved his hands from my hair down the sides of my neck and stopped just past my hips, to where the hem of my shirt was. We continued to kiss, and his hands picked up the end of my shirt and began lifting it up. I raised my arms as Gabriel pulled my shirt over my head, My chest was open to him and he moved his lips down from my lips to the rest of my exposed skin.

Gabriels lips stopped at the edge of my pants, he fumbled with unbuckling my belt and unzipping my pants. As my jeans were pulled down, I stepped out of them and reached out to pull his shirt off. He slid out of it quickly, and just as I had it off of him, I placed my lips against his skin. I began a trail of kisses from under his chin down to the middle of his chest. I heard his breath hitch and it prrompted me to push him back, climb on top of him and take his nipples in my mouth. "Oh god, Claire." I loved the way he said my name.


End file.
